The 13 Seals
by Mrs.Jaden Herondale
Summary: Clary and the Gang follow Sebatain into a portal. They end up in a whole different world called Panem where they meet Katniss Everdeen. Will they ever stop Sebatian from getting what he wants? I'm terriable at Summary's, the story is better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY  
OF THESECHARACTERS! ALL CHARACTERS  
AND SOME OF THE SETTINGS GO  
TO CASSANDRA CLARE AND SUSAN COLLINS **_

**Hopefuly you guys like this story. Jace5000 gave me the idea of this since I've been wanting to write a new story! Enjoy!**

 **#**

 **Clary's POV:**

Jace had decided that morning to take Clary on a date. They went to the park and walked around a bit and even encountered a duck incident which was extremely funny to Clary. She had never seen Jace so afraid before. A guy who fights demons is afraid of ducks. Jace said it he has always been afraid of ducks and doesn't know why. He guesses it runs in his family.

When Clary and Jace were sitting on a bench at the park Clary caught a glimpse of blond-white hair pass by.

 _Sebastian_

"Sebastian is right there Jace." Clary stated "Call Isabelle, Magnus, Alec, and Simon"

After a few minutes Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Magnus were standing right there.

"Where is he!" Isabelle said

Clary pointed to where Sebastian was. Sebastian must of saw Clary point at him because Sebastian took off running.

All five of them started running after him. Chasing him through the park. They must have been running for a good ten minutes before suddenly Sebastian stopped in front of a portal.

"Don't follow me or I will make sure you are all killed. Just leave me so I can find the 13 Seals and you guys will all be fine."

Sebastian suddenly Jumped into the portal and was gone. All five of them, following Sebastian, jumped through the portal to find where he was going.

#

 **Katniss's POV:**

"I'm leaving to hunting!" Katniss called through the house to Peeta

Peeta walked up up to Katniss and kissed her head

"Okay, see you in a few hours"

"Always" Katniss said and left the house

When Katniss was in the forest she was chasing after a deer when suddenly she saw someone running out of the corner of her eye. Along with five other people chasing after the person.

Being curious, Katniss followed them giving up on the deer. She followed them all the way to the fence when she heard one of them talk.

"Crap! We lost him!" yelled a male voice

"Calm down Jace," Said a female voice "we will find him. And where are we? It sure doesn't look like and part of the world that we know of."

With that Katniss emerged from the trees causing a sound from the bushes. They all turned around and looked at her all with curious and confused eyes.

 **Clary's POV:**

Everyone turned around when they heard a rustle from the bushes.

A girl with long brown hair in a side braid with a bow and arrow emerged from behind the trees.

"Who are you?" Clary asked

"That's weird," The girl said "Everyone in Panem knows me"

"Panem?" Everyone said at the same time

"Yes, Panem. It was once America but after a war a very long time ago we got split into districts. 13 districts"

"Um…" Magnus said "I don't think we are in the future but in some different universe guys"

"Who are?" Clary asked again

"Katniss Everdeen, soon to Mellark, victor of the 74th Hunger Games"

"Well" Clary began "I'm Clary, this is Jace, Alec, and Isabelle, we are shadowhunters, then there's Simon, he's a vampire, then Magnus, he's warlock"

Katniss just nodded looking in shock.

"Well here, let me take you back to my house in Victors Villiage. Only because the sun is going down and it's dangerous to be out in the woods at night."

They all nodded and followed Katniss back to Victors Village.


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Sorry guys I haven't posted in forever. It's been hard to update since I've been super busy these last couple of weeks. I have my first cheer competition of the season coming up next week so I've been practicing like crazy and my sister just came home and I haven't seen her in a while so I've been hanging out with her a lot and of course school.**

 **I will be posting slowly at a time but don't worry, I've been working on the chapters. I don't want to quit working on the story because that wouldn't be fair to you guys because I know that you guys like these stories and I love writing these stories.**

 **I'm hoping to get the new chapter up really soon!**

 **I'm not quitting on you guys,**

 **Jaden**


End file.
